


I’ll keep the lights out, I’ll tell you fairy tales.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do, for the dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll keep the lights out, I’ll tell you fairy tales.

**Author's Note:**

> Positioned sometime in a new future from the one in the TYL arc, particularly in one where Mukuro is in a coma after the shock of being removed from his tank. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 16, 2009.

Every morning, Chrome Dokuro opens each and every one of the curtains over every single window, and then proceeds to open the windows themselves. It is not nearly as easy a task as one may be led to believe, for the curtain pulleys are grumpy with age and the latches are worse, but she applies herself to the task without complaint, and never asks for assistance. It is only after she is finished that she allows herself a break, which she takes at Rokudo Mukuro’s bed side. Fifteen minutes of golden silence spent looking down at his face, and then she kisses him, greets him “good morning”, and leaves. Before she leaves to perform her duties for the Family, she reminds the nurses about his IV drip, and thanks them for their hard work.

 

Sometime after lunch (a meal that is usually spent in the company of her Family, and occasionally with Chikusa and Ken), Chrome returns to the room. She checks the drip and the machinery, makes sure that everything is in order, and then settles herself, once more, at his bedside. She reads out the newspaper to Mukuro first, any and all articles that he may find interesting; she follows that ritual with updates on the Family and small little nothings that he always seemed fond of hearing from her. She leaves him again, about two hours before dinner. There are things she must do, jobs she must prepare for.

 

It is late in the evening by the time Chrome returns to the estate, and she delays just long enough to report to her Boss, remove her bloodied clothes, wash the stains of death from her skin and place herself in something far softer and more acceptable. She then comes back to Mukuro’s rooms, with her latest selection from the library resting in one hand and a change of clothes for the morning in the other. The windows of his quarters have been shut by the maids, keeping the chill of the evening out of the room and away from its single and most vulnerable occupant. This time, after she’s switched off the main lights and turned the light from the lamps down low, she does not pull up a chair by his bedside – she slips out of her shift and, while she is completely naked, slips between the sheets. Then, while she is curled up against his body, she reads him a story, picks up wherever she left off last. Later, after she’s closed the book and shut off her eyes, she rests her head right over his breast and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
